fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Kirusaki
Shiro Kirusaki (白 切る崎, Shiro Kirusaki) is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Enchanted and a young man who was the adopted by the Snow Phoenix, Icarus. In an unknown incident, Shiro seemly lost everything in a fire with burned down buildings and corpses around him. After waking up from the wreckage, Shiro learned Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic from his new father. After three years, Icarus suddenly disappears and Shiro underwent a long training trip, gaining the new magic abilities as he goes in hope of finding his father. After many years have passed for, Shiro has emerged and is now leading his own team known as The Infinity Three. Throughout the world of Earth Land, Shiro is known under the alias of The Ice-Cold Phoenix due to his usage of the lost magic Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. However, for some reason, the Magic Council and another mysterious group is trying to kill them. The Magic Council says that they is dangerous and should not be living, the other group's reason remains unknown. Appearance The most noticeable feature that Shiro possess are his icy blue eyes, a trait that he seemly got from his foster father—his eyes are described as "eyes that stare deep inside you. You can't hind anything from this man without breaking down". Shiro has brown hair that he keeps in an unkept style, not actually doing anything to make it look presentable—Shiro has somewhat above average height, and a athletic build that fits that of a swimmer or a track runner. Shiro is often regarded as a handsome person. Shiro's skin is slightly pale, giving people the expression that he spend a great amount of his time indoors, or someplace without much sun. He has a incredible body structure—being lean, and having a good amount of muscles. Due to his handsome appearance, it is easier for females to approach him. Shiro's causal attire consist of a black jacket that has various silver linings on the front and back and red think lines on his sleeves. Underneath the jacket, Shiro wears a white collared shirt that displays that is usually not buttoned up on the top. He also has on a pair of red pants that has a black belt with a blue buckle wrapped around hanging on his left leg and a pair of matching black boots with red details. Personality Due to the trauma he suffered during the great fire, Shiro has a constant emptiness in his personality and suffers from tremendous survivor's guilt, which made him socially awkward and sort of quiet. He feels that, as the only survivor, it is unfair to the deceased to prioritize his own needs before those of others. He has a distorted sense of values where he only finds self-worth from helping people without any compensation, feeling that the very act “helping people” is its own reward. He believes it is highly unfair that some people survive and others don't. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up his life to help someone, he will do it without a hesitation. The people who see this side of him are often very worried and attempt to correct his behavior, though they are unable to change his opinions. Shiro pledged to be a hero who would save others so they won't have to experience the pain that he went through. Shiro is extremely stubborn once he sets out to accomplish something, such as spending hours attempting to perform a high jump that is nearly impossible for him. This action, as watched by Rin and Trinity, is one of the initial factors that causes them both to develop feelings for him. He will stubbornly defend his own viewpoints, no matter how wrong they may seem to others, even to the point of causing them great mental anguish. Though he does his best to help others, if he feels that a person brought about their own ruin, he will simply watch instead of helping. Shiro possesses an extraordinary talent for housework and cooking. Home cooking is his forte, and he teaches Rin and Trinity how to cook and as they improves, they eventually start to compete over the quality of their meals. Among the team, he is one of the heaviest eaters. Shiro does not feel good in the atmosphere dates, since he is very bad at leading the first place. He can also repair items, one of the many unique gifts granted to him, even though he states the doesn't like fixing things. History Shiro Kirusaki's first memory was death, he remembers nothing about his past except for dead bodies around him surrounded by flames, and his name. As Shiro was trying to run away from the fire, he passes out on the ground, scared that he was going to die. When he woke up, the fire died down with everything black and lonely. He saw a phoenix standing next to him, keeping him warm. Without a family to go back to, the phoenix introduced himself as human called Icarus, and adopted Shiro as a foster son and taught him his signature move, Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. Icarus noticed how Shiro has an abnormal amount of magic inside him, so Shiro stayed with Icarus for three years after the great fire happened. But Icarus forbid him for Shiro to go to public, much of Shiro's dismay. One day, Shiro sneaked to a nearby town and heard about how that day was the third year after the Three Great Fires happened. Shiro, who never heard about the Three Great Fires, asks one of the citizens what it is about, which he replies "it is one of the biggest mysteries in all of Earthland. No one knows what caused those fires. You were a survivor of one of them right? And yet you remember nothing. I've heard there are two other survivors, each for each fire." After Shiro heard this, he immediately went back to his foster father about this news about how maybe the other two survivors know something about the fire, however when he got back, Icarus was gone. Shiro waited for a week for Icarus to return but nothing happened. So as a result, Shiro went on a journey to find his foster father and the other two survivors in order to solve the mystery of the Three Great Fires. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Fairy Tail:Enchanted = Begin Arc *Three Unites? No *A Place Of Demise *A Lost Friends *Magnasium's Revelation *All Got Stuck |-| Roleplays= Equipment Sting and Slash Sting and Slash '(スティングアンドスラッシュ ''Suteingu Ando Surasshu) is a pair of two dual blades called as Sting and Slash. On the first hand, Sting is the white blade with a black triangle at the bottom. While Slash is the black blade with red outlined hexagons and also has a triangle at the bottom, but it is white. Both blades have a yin and yang design on them and leather grips. The dual blades were at a medium-length of size and quite light in nature. Due to it's low weight, Shiro can use them for a Dual Daggers fighting style. The blades were known to be having their own specialty, Sting, the white one, greatly increases the speed of it's wielder when in combat. However, Slash, the black one, is more focused on power and slashing type. According to Shiro, the black sword became stronger after each slash, and the maximum amount of adrenaline boost may be achieved by Slash. In battle, Shiro combines these two weapons while attacking his opponents, thus, increasing the effectiveness level of the Dual Swords. If observed clearly, both of the swords have the similarity towards Yin and Yang symbol, with Yin symbolizing speed, while Yang symbolizing prowess. Caliburn ??? Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''While not as skilled in the art as he is with his sword, Shiro has indeed been shown to be quite competent and deadly when unarmed. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Shiro is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has, on one occasion, caught an opponent's weapon strike with a single hand; though the opponent was able to overpower him afterwards. Additionally, he is quite inventive—coming up with creative attacks on the spot to launch against his enemies, catching them by surprise. Shiro's favored manner of offense is that of the way of punching; making use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Shiro focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as power packed jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keep them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Shiro tend to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. However, it has been shown that he will use kicks as well to close the distance between him and his opponent. The force and speed that he strikes with often catches many an opponent off-guard, and he is able to apply even more force into his blows. '''Weapon Mastery: '''Shiro excels when it comes to using dual-weapons, swinging her blades and wreaking havoc on all that dare to get in his way. Shiro, thanks to the guidance of his fellow teammate, Rin, was able to learn how to wield weapons with great skill and after some time passed, eventually became a master. Shiro has shown that she is incredible skilled in using his sword, being able to the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip, the former being seen as impractical unless one with great skill tries to use it. Not only that but Shiro is able to use his sword in an incredible fast manner, using his reflexes and speed to the fullest. He is able to unleashed swift strikes, often attacking in such an aggressive manner that her opponent(s) is unable to retaliate in any form. Being able to move around the battlefield at such high speed, he can move around the target and rain a flurry of cuts all around their body, delivering a considerable amount of damage to them. Shiro is also able combine his sword skill and reflexes to deflect bullets from any sort gun or ranged weapon, not allowing one to hit its target. Shiro's daggers strikes have incredible amounts of force behind them, especially '''Slash, this can be seen as her black colored blade is able to slice through a wall with no effort. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: '''Shiro, despite what many of his opponents think of him, has unbelievable amounts of physical strength, all in due part to consistently training his body to its peak and his many experiences on the battlefield. This is shown in his muscular frame, all of which is hidden underneath his attire. It's known he can easily lift ten times his own weight with mere ease, all of which is done with one hand. With a single punch, he can shatter large obstacles with any recoil of the sort, all the while causing shockwaves that many mistake for miniature earthquakes. He can crush most metals with a single hand, shattering them into tiny fragments, something many opponents consider to be impossible through normal means, considering their mass and density. Even when he uses his legs, which normally contains three times the normal strength of the arms itself, a single kick can create large craters while damaging the surrounding to such an extent that many would call it a "small-scale natural disaster". In single jump, he can reach several stories, catching many airborne opponents off-guard and attacking them in a normal fashion, albeit its limited to his endurance. With his unique sword, he can wield it with a single hand, despite its size and weight, swing it in a freestyle manner, carry it on his back without any strain to himself, and can upturn structure(s) underneath him & his opponents with a simple slam. Even his sword skills and martial arts are usually backed by his physical strength, letting him create fatal wounds with mere ease. These feats are without the use of magical power backing him up. If he did magic backing him up, his parameters would shoot through the roof, letting him pull of physical feats many consider to be deemed a madman's work, something he doesn't really care about, as he doesn't mind being show-off, so as long as his opponents surrender knowing they have no hope of defeating him in combat. '''Immense Reflexives and Speed: '''When it comes to speed, Shiro is known for specializing in this area as he is capable of moving at jaw-dropping speeds as he can close the gaps between him and his target within seconds. He acquired such speed thanks to his tremendous leg strength. Much like his overall physical strength, Shiro's speed comes from his insane training method, guided by his foster father Icarus which would increase his strength over time but at the cost of inhibiting his speed to levels that are still visible to his comrades and opponents. After completing his training and taking off the weights, Shiro's speed vastly increased to the point where he was no longer visible to the untrained eye. With his incredible speed, Shiro is able to maneuver around his opponent and obstacles. Shiro's reflexes are also impressive as he is able to react with celerity to any incoming attacks. He is able to maneuver his way around his opponent's strikes, ducking and weaving through their assault, or block their attack and counter for massive damage. He is also able to act fast enough to dodge his opponent's punches, kicks and weapons with ease, using great flexibility to evade the attacks. His speed and reflexes play a great role in how he fights. As said before, Shiro is able to move at incredible speeds and use that to his advantage when he is in battle. He can confuse his opponent by dashing from one spot to the next before quickly appearing beside them to unleash a powerful blow. '''Immense Durability/Endurance: '''When comes to endurance, Shiro is quite remarkable; being able to withstand an onslaught of attacks. Shiro's endurance has been seen in multiple situations. He has been shown to have be sent through buildings and taking a great amount strikes to his body without a leaving a single bruise. Such a thing has left others baffled at how such a young boy is able to shrug off multiple attacks. The reason he is able to do so is actually tied into his previous occupation. There had been times when Shiro had been beating up badly by training with a phoenix. This actually, unknowingly at the time, allowed Shiro to build up his endurance that he has to this very day. He is able to recover at an astonishing rate, making him a very hard opponent. Another thing that Shiro has alongside his endurance is his high pain tolerance. Shiro to develop a high pain tolerance which has proven to be incredibly useful in battle, especially when fighting up against a person that can give him some trouble. He is able to simply ignore the pain and go on. He does have a limit as like most people regarding this area. What his limit is still unknown but it is assured that Shiro often has a way to adapt to the situation when the time comes for it. '''Keen Intellect : '''From the midst of the battlefield, Shiro is very calm and rational when it comes to analyzing his opponents' fluid movement and their use in magic before naturally planning out his next move while at wait to exploit their weaknesses if the situation doesn't go the way he wants. In his eyes, Shiro works effectively to analyzed and remembered the traits, studying and learning how the opponent attacks and blocks. While so, Shiro can simply judge their way of character based on eye contact, body language, and verbal communication. However, Shiro knows his own weaknesses full well, but the enemy doesn't as he simply lure them in to figuring it out on purpose. This was so he can intentionally take control of their priority and awareness by manipulating his own moral way of thinking that go against his contrary belief, though in actuality, still remains his primary objective while the origin behind it all is still hidden in a void from public view. Shiro then carefully follow with the most appropriate action in order to counter them. Even if the enemy has already seen through Shiro's devious plan, he can actually still turn back the situation all around again vise versa to its original state. Shiro is quite adaptable to the environment at hand since he had tackled it many times prior to during his training from ground up with his foster father. Therefore, Shiro is predetermined on changing how the battle scenario were beforehand with or without the enemy's consent, sabotaging their playing field and how they learn about him in battle. Assorted Others '''Superhuman Senses : Another aspect granted by his training with Icarus, as well as his biological gifts. Due to both his training, and the fact that Shiro has abnormal amounts of magical enegry, he has acquired senses above that of a normal human or even Mage, like most Phoenix Slayers. Shiro's eyesight admittedly is not anything to write home about, though it is better than that of a normal human. In terms of hearing, and smell, Shiro is somewhat unparalleled by any human. This demonstrated by his ability to sniff out enemies from yards away, thus making Shiro the "dog" or "wolf" or "puppy dog"( don't ask) of his team, given he is commonly used to sniff out targets, or eavesdrop on conversations without the aid of any magic tool (though despite this he tends to give out false information due to him not really paying attention unless it is quite important), along with this, he can utilize these two senses in combat, to smell out his opponent, and hear them when attacking, through the sounds of their steps, and the air as they move. Though, a technique which does not utilize sound, or odor can catch Shiro off guard, not only that but if he is not fast enough and cannot react in time, his senses do him no good. Shiro's strongest sense however, is his instinct, this aiding him in fights, where he can instinctively dodge and counter or attack in his general erratic pattern. Shiro's sense of touch like his sight, is nothing all too grand, rather it is average. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Shiro himself was seemingly born with large quantities of Magical Power, only to further be developed and pushed through his training with Icarus. Although, as a mere lad. Through years of training, Shiro's abilities with magic blossomed, and he in turn gained the knowledge of how to release and control his magical power at will. Though originally limited, the more he trained and the older he became, Shiro slowly but surely and efficiently learned how to release it in larger quantities. Shiro's magical power alone can deceive people into thinking that he is the typical Mage; focusing on magic rather than physical abilities, though this is entirely untrue. Along with this strong magical power, comes the ability to produce stronger spells on larger scales. It also can be argued that Shiro's magic has no limit, as he has been seen when thought to be depleted, releasing large amounts of magical energy in times of distress. The color of her magical power is a gold color. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. There three types of Auras, Standard, S-Class, and Monster, which Shiro has the S-Class aura. An S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. * Second Origin Activation : (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power.However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. Spells * Iced Shell (絶対凍結 (アイスド・シェル), Aisudo Sheru lit. Absolute Freeze) is an Ice Magic Spell; exclusive to Ice Magic masters. Iced Shell is a technique that uses the spirit and the physical body of the user to freeze the target into a block of ice; rendering them completely unable to move—though they are "alive" in a sense, but unable to do anything about their situation completely. It is virtually unmeltable as it is not actually a block of ice. It channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body. The Caster is not "dead" but alive in the form of ice. Due to this, even the Arc of Time is unable to reverse it, as it was a living thing and therefore, could not be reversed. It is extremely durable as it did not melt for about ten years, though the first user said it can stay the same for all eternity. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any extremely powerful spell such as Abyss Break will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully through some amazing feat, the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. A difference between this and Ice-Make is that the hands must make an "X" sign—The right arm is above the left arm. The right palm facing down; left palm is facing up. Needless to say, due to its mechanics and results, Iced Shell is among the most objectionable spells in modern times. * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance is an Ice Magic Spell, and one of the most powerful Ice Magic spells to ever exist. When performing Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, the user coats ice upon their blade, before dashing forward and launching a four-hit combo, during which they are invulnerable to damage; before they unleash two successive strikes afterwards, and ending the combo with a final, somersaulting strike that is capable of rending the earth. Each of the first four strikes unleash powerful bursts of ice that are capable of destroying the landscape, while the next two inflict piercing, penetrating damage that tear through the sturdiest of defenses. However, the final blow discards all of the user's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack that destroys anything it touches instantly; after which, the ice is destroyed. A master has also been shown able to use the spell by freezing their own blood, thus creating resistance from the Lost Magic, Arc of Time. Ice-Make Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. Shiro is able to use both Dynamic and Static Ice-Make. Static Spells * Ice Make: Lance (ランス''Ransu''): User creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them. * Ice Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. Appereance of shield is different from users. Shiro's shield is a huge shield with a cross on it. * Ice Make:'' ''Hammer (ハンマー''Hanmā''): User creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. * Ice Make:'' ''Floor (フロア''Furoa''): User simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. User can also freezes ocean with this spell and slides on floor. * Ice Make: Arrows: User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. * Ice Make: Battle Axe '(バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu): User creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. * '''Ice Make: Sword: User creates a sword of ice for melee combat. Strength of sword is enough to fight normal swords. * Ice Make: Geyser: Freezing the ground in front of user, he/she creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents. * Ice Make: Cannon: Creating a large hand held cannon, user fires a cannonball made of ice to create massive damage to his opponent. First time, used this to defeat Lyon. * Ice Make: Prison '(プリズン''Purizun): User creates a large square cage out of ice. First time, Gray used this to capture Lyon's ice animals. * '''Ice Make: Saucer: User creates a giant spinning ice disk that he launches at his target cutting through like a buzz-saw. * Ice Make: Wall: Improved version of Ice Make: Geyser but freeze the opponent instead of impaling them. * Ice Make: Grappling Hook: User creates two, four-pointed grappling hooks with chains, that connects with the Ice Make aura around his hands, allowing him to lift himself. * Ice Make: Death Scythe: User creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps to air. When he is on air, swings it at his opponent. * Ice Make: Dummy: User creates a copy of himself made out of ice, this spell can be used to avoid attacks or just to create a distraction for a surprise attack. * Ice Make: Bow: User creates a large bow and then shoots one powerful arrow at his target. With using Ice Make: Geyser user can reaches to a high point for shoot his arrow; after shoot, speed of arrow increases with gravity and air pressure. The arrow can wounds one enemy deadly. * Ice Make: Boomerang : The user makes a boomerang of ice that can hit opponents from afar and can come back to the user if not destroyed along the way. * Ice Make: Gun : '''The user makes a pistol out of ice that can shoot out ice, but only has seven bullets. Dynamic Spells * '''Ice Make: Eagle: User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. * Ice Make: Snow Dragon: User creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crush it. * Ice Make: Ape: User creates a large ape, it was used to protect him against ice hammer, but it's unclear if the ice ape can attack. * Ice Make: Snow Tiger: User creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target. * Ice Make: Wolf: User surrounds his hand with ice in the form of wolf's head and attack enemy. * Ice Make: Hedgehog: User covers his body with ice spikes in the manner of a hedgehog to protect himself form melee attacks. * Ice Make: Wings: User can creates a pair of wings made by Ice Make. Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic(スノーフェニックススレイヤーマジック''Sunou Fenikkusu Sureiyaa Majikku)is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Phoenix Slayer magic utilized by Shiro, which was taught to him by his foster father, Icarus. Like it's name, it uses snow based attacks against the user's enemies. Like the name suggests, Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic is magic focused around snow, and grants the user the ability to control the element snow, as well as consume the element to restore the user's energy. Like other Phoenix Slayers, they can absorb the element directly into their bodies instead of eating or consuming it. This can also strengthen the healing abilities that the user already has. The only weakness is that if the user is going up against a fire magic user, which can melt the user's spells. If enough training, the user can also absorb ice, resulting Solid Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. * '''Regeneration:' Due to the magic, Shiro can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, this can extends his life span greatly. When absorbing snow or ice, his healing is almost instantaneous due to excess energy being transferred to the open wounds.This technique helps a lot when fighting multiple enemies. * Resurrection: When Shiro is killed in a manner he can not heal from, he can be brought back to life, but can't repeat this spell for a week. * Snow absorption & Resistance: Shiro is naturally immune to most types of snow energy and can absorb the element to regain his strength and boost up his regenerative abilities. * Phoenix Force: 'When Shiro enters Phoenix Force, he gains light blue and white feather-like markings on their face, talon-like nails on their fingers and toes. His power increases massively and Shiro gain access to unique and powerful spells that can dominate an opponent. He will have to require a lot of snow to access it the end result is always the same an immense increase in physical abilities, magical power and all round pain inducing capabilities. * '''Snow Drive:'The Drive is a weaker version of Phoenix Force. It doubles the physical abilities, regeneration and magical control of the user. It also causes some physical changes such as markings related to their element engraved into their skin and 5 feathers to grow out of their forearms for creating a single 2nd Gen Phoenix Slayer. It can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. Offense * '''Snow Phoenix's Scratch ''(lit. Ultimate Claw Of Bird) : Ice Phoenix's Scratch is one of the exclusive-only technique for the Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic. It is technically a Phoenix version of '''Dragon Slayer's Claw'; however, Scratch attack is usually a bit less powerful than the latter- something which leads into several Phoenix Slayers thinking of lowly about this spell. Unfortunately, Phoenix Scratch were much more faster than any other Slayer's "Claw" based attack; and in fact, the user of this spell can merely drain their opponents eternano and heal their injuries. To cast this spell, Shiro will have to gather a dense amount of eternano into his right hand (finger part)- producing a snowy-ice like substances in the process and continue to attack his target. Occasionally Snow Phoenix Scratch have shown the capability into freezing an opponent into a block of ice, which means; making someone to shiver was it's most prominent effect. In addition, this spell also have the sheer power to destroy a tree effortlessly with brute force alone. * Snow Phoenix's Howling Scream : Although this attack is very basic and easy to use, it is quite destructive. This technique has enough power behind it to blow the user's foe backwards as far as the wave can take it, or shredding them down. This technique can also destroy materials and things stronger than it, like metal or sometimes diamonds. Despite of this, higher grade foes can counterattack the technique. Some can simply stop it outright with their bare hands, weapons, or magic, often stopped by heat-based Mages. To cast this, Shiro needs to inhale a large amount of snow inside his mouth and then releasing it right at the target. * Snow Phoenix's Ice Solid Fist : 'To cast this spell, Shiro produces a great amount of snow, which surrounds his fist. As he is giving the punch, the snow seems to harden itself into a cube. Clayton then strikes his opponent using his own strength and speed. * '''Snow Phoenix's Slicing Blade : '''Shiro charges the foe and swings his hand in an arch shape, summoning some snow on his fingertips, striking and freezing the foe. Sometimes Shiro can cut through stronger materials, like metal for example. This is often a very quick spell to use during battles. Not only this, but this technique can be avoided with ease if the opponent is faster than the slicing itself. * '''Snow Phoenix's Blizzard : ' A very destructive form of the previous spell, Shiro spins in a circle while summoning snow with his hands. He then closes himself up with a snow tornado. After this step, Shiro then launches the snow tornado right at the targets or foes. This can sweep anyway many enemies at one time. Another name for this spell is called '''Snow Phoenix's Tornado. * Snow Phoenix's Disc : '''Shiro creates a large disc which he launches at his opponents. The disc is also somehow like a boomerang. It can sometimes come flying back to Shiro if not destroyed along the way. Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts : '''Phoenix-Winged Arms : Maelstorm From Malevolent Land ''(lit. Avalanche Wild Storm That Perishes Obstacle) : Maelstorm From Malevolent Land is a surprisingly powerful Secret Arts in Phoenix Slayer's Arsenal, being either one of the most powerful '''Secret Arts '''when compared to all of the existing elements. In order for Shiro to ultilize this spell, he will need to jump several feet high into the air and spread both of his' arms almost like how an eagle would do. Concentrating on the amount of Eternano at the edge of his palms, Shiro seems to be 'floating' in the air; with a huge particles of wind gathering around him, and a strong blue Magical Aura emit from all of his body parts, he will need to say the chant, ''"Phoenix-Winged Arms! Maelstorm From The Malevolent Land- purify the land of purgaration!" ''in order for the spells to work. By the time he is done with the required steps, an overwhelming glazier of snow-storm will start it moves to attack it foes; upon the hit, it was seen to be able to destroy a huge building and leaves major-notable damage into a small town.... Vanishing anything in it's pathway by engulfing them in a mighty snow attack. 50 percent of all the time, this technique has shown that it capable of freezing opponents into a messy diamond-iced block, trapping them; due to the fact that this spell's temperature was negative 145 degree celcius, (-145°c), that even a bystander can feel the pulverizing cold without even touching the engulfing snow. When compared to overall power, '''Phoenix-Winged Arms : Maelstorm From The Malevolent Land' is arguably one of the most powerful attack in Shiro's arsenal. However, since it is a very powerful spell, after using it, Shiro usually uses up a lot of magical power, leaving him unable to fight for a while. In the worst cases, it might also damage him as well. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Shiro's character theme is Swear To... and his battle theme is Night of Fate(Special thanks to Advent). * If you're wondering, Shiro's voice will be Nobuhiko Okamoto in Japanese and Todd Haberkorn in English. * As an engineer, Keith Maverick seems to note in one of his studies he had collected that both Shiro and Rin's weapon are nearly parallel to one another in terms of the duality between creation and destruction. * Shiro is, surprisingly, a good dancer and singer * He doesn't like spicy food * Shiro's favorite color, according to the author, is light blue. * Shiro's appearance is based off of Fang, from Fairy Fencer F. * Shiro's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Forever And Always Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Sword user Category:Ice Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Iffy